Divinity Bloom
The Divinity Bloom 'are a clan of flowers and guardians of the forest. They focus on replacing your rear guards with other cards and adding power to these cards to have more chances of attacking with added pressure. Lore Deep inside the forests, a group of strong and graceful flowers and guardians live. They were just peaceful until invaders came to ruin their life. Now, they are fighting to bring new hope to the citizens of the forests. List of Divinity Bloom Cards ''Grade 0 ''Graceful Seedling, Charlie'' Power: 5000 Shield: 10000 Skill: '''Forerunner (If a unit of the same clan rides this unit, you may call this unit to (RC).) Blast (1) & Move this unit to the soul If your vanguards attack is successful, you may pay the cost. If you do, choose 1 of your rear guards, check the top 5 cards of your deck and choose 1 card, and replace that rear guard with that card. Cherry Blossom Dracokid Power: 4000 Shield: 10000 Skill: Forerunner (If a unit of the same clan rides this unit, you may call this unit to (RC).) this unit When you attack with Cherry Blossom Princess, Mel, and it hits your opponents vanguard, search for another copy of Cherry Blossom Princess, Mel and call it to (RC). Young Flower Knight, Dew (Critical) Power: 5000 Shield: 10000 Bloom Beast, Armageddon (Stand) Power: 5000 Shield: 10000 Swift Bloom, Clementine (Draw) Power: 4000 Shield: 5000 Skill: When this is sent to the (GC), choose 1 of the units you used to guard, and call it to your rear guard. Aromatic Plant, Lavender (Heal) Power: 5000 Shield: 10000 (You may only have up to four cards with "HEAL" in a deck) Grade 1 Cherry Blossom Princess, Mel Power: 7000 Shield: 5000 Skill: When Cherry Blossom Dracokid is in your soul, this card gains 1000 power. Blast 1 Check the top card of your deck. If it's a Divinity Bloom card, you may pay the cost. If you do, choose 1 of your rear guards, place it in the drop zone, and replace it with the card you checked. Dancing Sprout, Lilia Power: 7000 Shield: 5000 Skill: Blast (2) and Soul Charge (1) If you have an Divinity Bloom vanguard, you may pay the cost. If you do, choose 1 of your rear guards, check the bottom of your deck, replace your rear guard with that card with additional 5000 power. Flower Prophet, Lune Power: 7000 Shield: 5000 Skill: When this card is placed on the field, flip 1 card from your damage zone. Blast (1) If you have an Divinity Bloom vanguard, you may pay the cost. If you do, choose 1 of your units, that unit gains 3000 power. Floral Shield, Mavis Power: 6000 Shield: 0 Skill: Sentinel (You may only have up to four cards with "CONT: Sentinel" in a deck) a «Divinity Bloom» from your hand, and discard it When this unit is placed on (GC), you may pay the cost. If you do, choose one of your «Divinity Bloom» that is being attacked, and that unit cannot be hit until end of that battle. Nature Caller, Minerva Power: 6000 Shield: 0 Skill: Sentinel (You may only have up to four cards with "CONT: Sentinel" in a deck) Blast (1) When this is placed on (GC) from hand, if you have a «Divinity Bloom» vanguard, you may pay the cost. If you do, reveal five cards from the top of your deck. Call all «Divinity Bloom» to (GC) at Rest from among them, and put the rest into your drop zone. ''Grade 2'' Bloom Princess, Alyssa Power: 9000 Shield: 5000 Skill: When this card attacks your opponents vanguard, this card gains 3000 power, Blast (2) and Soul Blast (1) When this cards attack is successful, you may replace your front row rear guards with the top 2 cards of your deck. Cherry Blossom Fairy, Cea Power: 9000 Shield: 5000 Skill: When Cherry Blossom Princess, Mel is in your soul, this card gains 1000 power. Blast (2) and return 1 Divinity Bloom card to your hand When this cards attack is successful, you may replace 2 of your cards with the top 2 cards of your deck. Flower Knight, Dew Power: 10000 Shield: 5000 Spring Bloom, Pyx Power: 8000 Shield: 5000 Skill: When an unit is replaced due to a Divinity Bloom cards effect, that card and this card gains 1000 power. Blast (2) You can return this card to your hand and call another card with an additional 1000 power. Brave Flower Girl, Prima Power: 8000 Shield: 5000 Skill: When this unit intercepts, if you have a «Divinity Bloom» vanguard, this card gets Shield+5000 until end of that battle. ''Grade 3'' Full Bloom Queen, Monica Power: 11000 Skill: As long as you have a Divinity Bloom vanguard, this card gains 1000 power. Limit Break 4, 'Blast (3) and Soul Blast (2) When this cards attack succeed, replace your front row rear guards with the top and bottom card of your deck with additional 3000 power. Blast (2) Add 3000 power to this card. ''Grade 4 ''Sacred Dragon, Dancing Petals Dragon'' Power: 15000+ Skill: (This card cannot be in your main deck) '''Stride (Released when both players' vanguards are grade 3 or greater!)-Stride Step-one or more cards with the sum of their grades being 3 or greater from your hand, and discard them Stride this card on your (VC) from face down. (When this cards Strides, it gains the power and name from one heart. At the end of the turn, return it face up.) When you have no cards in the soul, this card gains 5000 power and 1 critical. 'Limit Break 5, 'Blast (3) When you have 5 rear guards and your attack succeeds, you can return them to the deck and choose 5 cards from the deck and call them to the rear guard circles with additional 3000 power. Category:Clan